Something to live for
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: Tired of feeling unloved by all and abused by her father, she tries to commit suicide. But Boomer is determined to give her something to live for. One-shot.*edited*


**Hey everyone, so glad a few people liked my first one-shot. I plan to make more in the future. Here is my next one so enjoy! Its Bubbles x Boomer!**

* * *

She, the once bright blonde, sat on a cliff, wishing her life would end. _It's not like if i have anything to live for. S_he didn't. She was unloved by all, even family. they could care less about her. She sighed and pushed herself closer to the edge. _Nobody loves me. Nobody cares. _They didn't. Everyone loved Blossom and Buttercup, the brains and brawn. But, what about her? There was nothing special about her. How was beauty going to help others, blind the enemy? The wind blew her hair back, the sun giving her skin a beautiful sun-kissed glow._ Maybe i should do everyone a favor and fall off. One less problem for them. _Her eyes watered at the thought of what happened the last few hours.

**_Flashback._**

"Bubbles when are you ever going to anything right!?"

The said blonde glanced fearfully at her pink-eyed sister, the self-proclaimed leader, then at the broken vase on the ground in front of her.

"I'm sorry Blossom."

"sorry don't cut it!" Blossom left the kitchen and went into the other room, where the professor was looking through a magazine,"Professor! Bubbles is acting like a blonde again!"

The professor entered the room with Blossom walking to his side. Bubbles put her head down, preparing herself for another lecture and possibly a beating. Buttercup entered through the front door, loudly smacking her gum and sweaty from jogging all morning.

"whats up Blossy?"

Blossom smiled at her favorite sister then frowned and pointed at Bubbles. Buttercup shook her head and sighed. Out of the three of them, Buttercup was the nicest to Bubbles, mostly because she was never home.

"Bubbles if you had just listened everything would be ok."

She nodded. Buttercup rarely did anything to her. The professor started yelling at Bubbles while Blossom watched with a smirk. Buttercup went up to her room, not wanting to be part of anything. Then the professor started to abuse her. Sure Bubbles had chemical X in her, but wouldn't hurt you to have your own father hit you. There was only so much she could take, and today he had passed the limit.

She quickly dodged the next blow and flew out the door. She saw no one go after her. she would leave for good.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

She reached into her front pocket. In her hand was a vail filled with antidote X. She had kept it hidden for weeks, waiting for a moment like this. _I should drink this then jump off the cliff. _She tilted her head back to pour it in, but a laser quickly destroyed it, causing the liquid to fall on the grass and stain her clothes. Startled, she looked around.

"Who"s there?"

A familiar blonde boy yelped as the branch he was on gave way, allowing him to fall out of a tree beside the cliff. He had been watching her. Bubbles glanced at him.

"What do you want Boomer?" All those years of hurts left Bubbles unsure, always making her think the others were out to mock her.

"I want you to live. To live for me, as I live for you." His eyes showed true love and concern, something that was foreign to her. No one ever told to live for them, or for that matter to live. And no one had ever lived for her. _Boomer lives for me? A _Tear slid down her cheek. Boomer walked towards her, " look, Bubs, I don't know what they did to you, but don't kill yourself, because I love you and I always will." He slowly grabbed her hand and she willingly let herself be pulled into a loving, tender hug. He kissed her forehead and she looked up. Into his dark blue eyes.

" Thanks for helping me live." She smiled, leaned in and closed her eyes. Boomer leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, one of promise. A promise of love. When it ended, they linked hands and walked away. Her smile sparkled and her eyes shone more than ever had.

_ I don't need to die. I have some thing to live for._

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. R and R!**


End file.
